


Through and Through

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Insecurity, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Through and Through

Her wonderful boyfriend. 

Spencer saved people. Day in and day out, Spencer used his giant, brilliant brain to deduce every nuance of a person’s psyche to find the victims that had no voice of their own. 

And her amazing girlfriend.

Maeve had an equally brilliant mind. One day, she’d find a cure for the most horrific of diseases and in one fell swoop she’d save millions of people that otherwise would’ve never stood a chance.

It shouldn’t have triggered this kind of response, but it all made her feel so insignificant. Her were two of the people she loved most in the world and they were taking it by storm. She wanted to. She wanted to be that kind of person that made a big difference - but she wasn’t. Her mind didn’t work that way. Even as a kid, she’d always drifted to the more artistic side of things. In her spare time and at work, she sketched. At work, it was buildings - her designs had been erected all over town. At home, she sketched whatever muse happened to push to the forefront of her mind. Y/N loved what she did, but she questioned whether or not she was making a difference to anyone. Even if she was, it wasn’t like Spencer or Maeve.

She couldn’t just change career paths or anything, but she was trying to make herself enjoy the scientific side of thing more. That’s why she’d insisted on going to this lecture with them. The other day, when they’d been talking about going together, she’d expressed an interest. They were both surprised, but obviously welcomed her with open arms. “Ready to go?” Spencer called out.

Maeve and Y/N were getting ready in their bedroom. “Where are my two favorite ladies?”

Blushing, Maeve leaned in and pressed a kiss to Y/N’s cheek before grabbing her hand and taking her out of the room. “We’re right here!” She said, linking her arm in Spencer’s. “Let’s go.”

——-

It wasn’t either of their expertise but apparently when a lecture on quantum sensing and communications came to town they were all over it. For her…oh hell it was so boring. She tried so hard to pay attention, to try and make sense of what the hell the scholar up front of was talking about, but no matter how hard she tried it all sounded like the teachers and parents from the Charlie Brown cartoons. 

Wah, wah, Wah, wahhhh.

So painful. Apparently, it was so bad that she ended up falling asleep on Spencer’s shoulder, leaving Maeve to ask any questions they both had. It was embarrassing. On the way home, she sat in the back of the car, feeling bad for encroaching on their thing and making an embarrassment out of herself and them in the process. “Sorry I fell asleep, my loves.”

“It’s okay,” Spencer said happily. “I’m surprised you even wanted to come at all. It’s not really your thing.”

That it wasn’t. “I just wanted to try and show an interest in what you guys like. Maybe I wouldn’t…”

“Wouldn’t what?” Maeve asked sweetly. Of course both of them could sense how uncomfortable she was. 

She kept her eyes on the road and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I wouldn’t feel so inferior if I had a science mind like you two did.”

“What?” Spencer exclaimed. “You feel inferior?”

Maeve looked like she was about to cry. “Just because you don’t work in the scientific doesn’t mean you’re inferior.”

Her lip started to quiver as she felt the tears coming on. “Spencer saves people every damn day. You’re a world-famous geneticist. You’re going to cure cancer some day and save billions and I just…I’m an architect and I sketch in my spare time for extra cash. I’m not even in the same league.” A tear fell from her eye and then she couldn’t stop it. “I love you both more than words can possibly express, but it’s hard sometimes, knowing how much of a difference the two of you make.”

In her emotional state, she hadn’t even realized that they’d arrived at home. Spencer got out and opened the door, pulling her into his arms until Maeve joined them. “You make a difference too,” he said. She scoffed. “No really. It’s just a different difference. You design buildings that people love to look at. Landmarks that are permanent fixtures in people’s lives. And in your spare time you take the things that people love so much and put them on paper.”

“People buy your work because it makes them feel good. In those moments, you help them and remind them of the good in life,” Maeve added. “That’s making a difference too. Plus, we fell in love with you because of who you are not who you aren’t.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Spencer replied, slipping his hand in your left, leaving the right open for Maeve. “I fell for you because of the beauty you could see on such a small scale. You see things differently than we do…and that’s a good thing.”

Upstairs, Maeve closed the door and leaned in to kiss her, soft, pliant lips telling Y/N just how much she meant to her. Then Spencer grabbed her by the chin and turned her face toward him and did the same. “We love you for everything you are.”

She knew herself. She would still struggle, but she was so lucky to have not one, but two people who loved her through and through.


End file.
